My Reason Is You
by I-Run-To-You
Summary: An aspiring actress, Robbie Starr, is faced with a very awkward situation involving Taylor Lautner. OC, and maybe OOC. I first published this as a oneshot for ayyrobbie on Quizilla. If you like my work, add me on Quizilla! I'm MrsDezzEvans.


"Robbie, I've got great news!" My agent, Cyndee Lebleu, trilled breathlessly into my cellphone. I ran my hands through my sleek, glossy, shouder-length black hair, trying to contain my nerves.

"You do? Cyndee, that's incredible! Thank you sooooo much!" I squealed, then asked: "Alright, so what's the movie, who am I working with, and for?" My name is Robbie Starr, I am a beginning actress, and my dream is to win the Oscars.

"The movie is called Rain Or Shine, and it's directed by that new director, you know, Sophie Carmack? This is her first movie, but I heard she's a natural! And the cast-and-crew is yourself, obviously; Taylor Lautner; and Molly Ringwald. I think you'll be getter some major publicity!" And on and on she went, getting louder with each word. But I had stopped listening after I heard the name Taylor Lautner. Taylor Lautner was the guy who I'd always wanted to co-star with, the guy who I had tons of respect for, and the guy who was my secret dream boyfriend.

"So you two will be meeting on the set, in some backwoods Vermont town, tomorrow? I've got a private jet for you, so you'll need to meet me around 6:30am, at my house, 'kay? Alright, ciao, Robbie!" Cyndee announced, and promptly hung up. I was trembling from sheer joy. How was I lucky enough to be able to work with my favorite star _and_ crush, all at the same time? Being too stunned to do anything else, I began to plan an outfit, hair style, and makeup selection for tomorrow.

"Hey, you're Robbie Starr, right?" A familiar male voice sounded from behind me. I had been pacing for hours, just waiting for Taylor and Molly. So it was no surprise that I was shocked to hear another person. I whirled around, and accidently smacked Taylor Lautner in the face!

"Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I was horrified at myself-I would never have a chance with him now!

"Yeah-yeah, fine." He winced, and I could see that I actually had hurt him.

"But I'm really, _really_-" He looked over at me then, and I could feel my pale face flush red with embarrassment.

"Robbie. It was an accident, right?" Taylor asked. I nodded, for fear that if I talked, I would make yet another fool out of myself. "So then you didn't mean to. I forgave you, now all you need to do is forgive yourself." After that awkward comment, the doors of our director's office flew open, and in walked trendy, sophisticated, young Sophie Carmack.

"I'm sorry; did I keep you two waiting? Poor Molly is sick, so she won't be joining us today." She looked us up and down, then added: "I can see why they said you were perfect for the parts; you look just how I imagined Annarose and Jonathan to be!"

"Thanks?" I replied uncertainly.

"Sure thing!" She grinned easily. "So, before, we begin reading over scripts, what was your reason for wanting to be in this film? We'll start with you, Taylor."

"My reason," he paused, then continued. "Is you, Robbie." I did a double-take.

"Wh-what?" I gasped; my cheeks pink.

"You see, a friend of mine told me to look in a Twist magazine, because something about me was written in an article. So I skimmed through it until I found the article that featured me. I read it, was satisfied, and then, to make sure I wasn't missing anything, turned the page...only to find you, Robbie. I read your biography, saw your pictures, and was immediately attracted to you, more so than other girl I've ever met. So I just knew I had to met you. I auditioned for this movie, and, well, here we are." His eyes locked with mine. "Your turn."

'That's strange, because it's the same for me. Ever since I saw _Twilight_, I wanted to meet you, work with you, even date you!" I confessed, holding my breath for his reaction. He grinned, running a hand through his beautiful black hair.

"Aw, man, I thought you were gonna say something else!" Then, ignoring the fact that Sophie was even there; his eyes hardened, smoldered, and he kissed me. I kissed back with much enthuasiam, so much so that the director had to clear her throat and say, "get a room!"

"Maybe we will, later." Taylor said huskily, then winked at me. My heart pounded with excitement.

"Now," said Sophie, "on with today's work."

"Hey, Robbie, I was thinking maybe sometime we could go to a movie?" Seeing my answering smile, Taylor handed me a pen and two pieces of paper. One had a phone number on it. Understanding what he wanted, I quickly jotted down my cell number, and thrust it into his hands. "I guess we'll be seeing each other again soon, huh?" He kissed me again, and then, with a small smile, turned away and shouted "call me!" before jogging to his waiting driver. And I did.


End file.
